


Alley Cats

by Plutonic_5



Series: Let Me Take You On A Ride [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Dark Alleys, Fights, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Blood, and by meetings I mean first time breaking each other's noses, punches, they're literally just beating the shit outta each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonic_5/pseuds/Plutonic_5
Summary: "As he was walking back home that night, shoulders tense from the all-day patrol and a pounding headache from all the stress that that “Anti” guy’s gang has caused in his previously peaceful neighbourhood, Jack stops dead in his tracks catching a fast movement on the corner of his eye."Or where Anti is a taunting asshole and Jack has had enough of his shit for the night.





	Alley Cats

**Author's Note:**

> ....So anyway, this is my first time ever writing anything like this and I just wanted somewhere to post it and keep it as smth to look back on, so it's cliché, amateur, and super fun to write lmao. 
> 
> This AU is based on [@Trashcansasha](https://trashcansasha.tumblr.com)  
> and I's banter on their tumblr with their Cool Drawings™

As he was walking back home that night, shoulders tense from the all-day patrol and a pounding headache from all the stress that that “Anti” guy’s gang has caused in his previously peaceful neighbourhood, Jack stops dead in his tracks catching a fast movement on the corner of his eye.

 

“Who’s there?” His voice echoes through the dark alley, the kind of alley that smells like weed and something bitter; _probably piss_ , he thinks.

 

Silence.

 

_Maybe it was just a stray cat or something._

 

Jack shrugs, and takes silent steps forward while taking his keys out of his jacket’s pocket. He just wants to have a good shower and rest.

 

 _Clunk!—_ a tin can falls from somewhere and rolls to Jack’s feet. He bends down carefully to examine it, when a whistle startles him into dropping the keys altogether.

 

“Nice ass,” a voice called. _For fucks sake._

_Keep walking, just ignore him. He has stressed you enough for today._

 

“Hey!” the voice called again, “it’s rude to ignore good friends.”

 

“Firstly, we’re _not_ friends,” Jack snapped, standing up with a deep, annoyed inhale. “And secondly, at least I’m not being a creep in a dark alley. What are you, a pinning teenager?”

 

“What are _you_ , a stray pussy cat?” Anti retorted.

 

“Real mature,” Jack sighs and rolls his eyes, continuing along his path once again.

 

“Sure looks like one,” was added in a murmur, followed by a sudden yelp as Jack appeared in front of him and took the green-haired punk by his collar, shoving him harshly against the alley brick wall, his skull smacked the hard surface. Anti let out a faint pained mewl.

 

“Now who’s the pussy cat?” Jack hissed. “Give me one reason to not punch you in the face right now.”

 

“You don’t have the guts, without those bulky friends of yours,” Anti taunted. “ You’re all talk and no show.”

 

That was it.

 

Jack raised his closed fist and lunged his arm forward, aiming for that stupid freckled nose, but as it was about to collide with it, the green-haired man slammed his left knee up Jack’s abdomen, destabilizing him out of his space. In a swift move, Anti grabbed Jack by the back of his jacket and slammed him face first against the bricks, his head bashing dangerously harshly against the wall, clamping Jacks’s wrists together on his back with his free hand, successfully immobilizing him.

 

“C’mon, give me something to work with here!” Anti said, very close to his ear, earning a struggling grunt in response.

 

“You’re gonna be sorry for that,” Jack spit, and used his knee to leverage himself against the wall, pushing back against Anti’s hold and promptly jostling him in a kneeling position on the cold floor. He clasped his shoulders with one hand, pressuring him to stay down, and yanked the man’s green locks back with the other. Anti gasped. “And I’m not leaving without an apology.”

 

“You _wish_ ,” Anti scoffed, elbowing Jack’s ribs before pouncing at him, pinning the brown-haired man down, Jack’s back hitting the floor, Anti straddling his legs. “Ain’t that a great sight?” He chuckled, looking down at his opponent.

 

Jack smirked and raised his hands to Anti’s hips for a moment, before forcefully flipping them around, the green-haired man now being straddled. And before he could hear another snarky remark, Jack finally punched him in the face. And again. And again. Anti’s nose bled freely, and his lip piercing ripped his skin more.

 

“Are we done?” Jack panted, exhaustion catching up with him. He wasn’t ready for this sudden fight tonight, he was tired.

 

As his strong grip in Anti’s jacket lessened, the busted up man let out a choked laugh, before reaching up and yanking Jack’s head to the side to flip them once again. He punched Jack in the face in return, the brown-haired man hissing through his clenched—and now blood stained—teeth.

They paused. Both were panting and bleeding, Jack looked up at Anti through half-lidded eyes and breathing through his gaped mouth. The view made Anti’s cheeks burn, though he’d never acknowledge it. Jack then unexpectedly punched his abdomen and as he instinctively crouched down with the breath knocked out of him, his back collided with the harsh floor again with a strong shove from the man now above him.

 

“I said. Are. We. _Done?_ ” Jack repeated. He was _very_ dizzy, the pain of having his skull bashed against bricks catching up to him. His back gave out for an instant, his arms now one on each side of Anti’s head, supporting his weight. Their faces were an inch apart.

 

“Yeah,” Anti breathed, “we’re done,” and pulled Jack down by his torn shirt, smashing their lips together.

 

It was a mess of blood, bite and teeth, more than a kiss, but neither of them cared. The green-haired man tugging harshly at the other man’s hair. Their tongues danced against each other, Jack using one of his hands to support Anti’s head up in a less awkward angle.

 

The were still in a wrestling position, after all.

 

The fight for dominance in the kiss had no winner, both just violently tasting all the aggressive energy out of their bodies.

 

When Anti’s hips moved up and rubbed against Jack’s crotch, they parted slowly. They looked at each other for a long moment, catching their breaths, Anti had burning red cheeks, Jack has a thin layer of glow in his skin.

 

“I’m still waiting.” Jack prompted in a hum. Anti huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m _sorry_ , pussy cat,” he smirked up at him. Jack snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

 

He got up, releasing  Anti from the ground, and offered a hand up. The green-haired man flashed a cheeky grin and took it.

 

They stared at each other for another minute, then Jack took his forgotten keys from the ground and walked away, glancing back once with a hint of mischief in his blue eyes. Bright green eyes stared back, before he, too, walked his own way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alley Cats by Hot Chip— Title inspiration!
> 
> [Trashcansasha's art!](https://trashcansasha.tumblr.com/post/173327246097/plutonic-5-this-is-what-i-had-in-mind-for-the)


End file.
